monster_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody Tree
Melody trees may be easily tongue-tied when trying to vocalize, but the length of their branch is fundamental to performing their soulful tune. With designated bands for gustation of any kind, it composes savoury Lead lines that fuse sound and taste in a multi-sensory experience. Young/baby bio: The sibling of Cybop, the young Melody Tree sapling is the only youngling in the world whom Cybop likes so much. Its sakura Cherry blossom flowers must have gotten better with Cybop than Drummidary and Pompom. It is moreover a good mashup! Melody Tree is a monster created by me obviously. It is a must have monster in Month Island on My Singing Monsters. It is based on January, the first month of the Earth year. It is a tall monster, shorter than Wubbox. Description Melody Tree appears to be a cherry blossom tree, and has cherry blossom themed flowers on it. It smiles when it is something that is based on water, and it has green eyes with no pupils, which dissapear whenever it closes them. It is based on a cherry blossom tree and the first month of the year, which is also known as January, marking New Year’s Day and Heartclash’s appearance. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with its Sakura blossoms revolving around it. It will sometimes move its arms as it is trying to pedal a bike, but with its arms. Song The Melody Tree’s contribution to the island’s song is the activate lead played by its cherry blossoms when it touches them. It clearly demarcated appears that the cherry blossoms change colour. On Cursed Island Octave 1: A#, D F D C B B E E F F F F C. Octave 2: same as above, but higher. On Month Island Same as the member exclusive Future Bounce music, Dream from Medly. Medly is currently my favourite app. In Dawn of Fire On the Continent A, E D E E E D D D D E. Plays with Pompom, Drummidary and Cybop. On Space Island C, E, F B, E, A, E, C E A, E B A, B, C. Plays during the outro of Space Island in Dawn of Fire. Plays with Cybop. Breeding The Melody Tree is the first monster on Month Island to be available to be bought from the market as the first monster from the series. Name origin The Melody Tree’s name comes from “Melody”, which is a sequence of single notes that is musically satisfying; a tune, referring to its melody and “tree”, which is a woody perennial plant, typically having a single stem or trunk growing to a considerable height and bearing lateral branches at some distance from the ground, referring to its specific species. Possible Monster names * Beezee. * Blaise. * Bot. * Bukkit. * Choppa. * Clampy. * Clatter. * Cyborg (DOF). * Hadar. * Hellifish. * Hooper. * Kenji. * Monoeye. * Monono. * Shrimpy. * Skeep. * Skew. * Suman. * Thrott. Notes # Melody Tree is one of the only monsters that had two words instead of just one single word. The other being Flum Ox. # In Dawn of Fire, Melody Tree is teleported to Space Island. # Although it has been a monster, Melody Tree is actually a tree monster. # Melody Tree likes Baby Big Mouth. # Melody Tree is a monster. # Meldy Tree is the Sakura monster. # Melody Tree is the only monster who is a tall monster. Favourite things # Maths. # Playing Super Smash Bros on N64, GCN, Wii, 3DS, WiiU and Nintendo Switch. Favourite desserts to eat # Caramel pudding. # Brownies. # Ice Cream. Development Melody Tree is very similar to Papyrus from Undertale and Ralsei from Deltarune, Undertale’s other game spin off. It is also based on Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. Sweet of choice It would probably take the Vanilla ice cream. The Melody Tree could take even brownies and caramel puddings! Etymology Same as name origin. Gallery 34308EE8-9E88-43BC-8B44-A4B3E6E27DC8.jpeg|Adult Melody Tree B7D2A594-FC47-4C8E-B106-BDB8EA023E8F.jpeg|If Melody Tree was on the Continent A5F5937A-A2CF-4D53-9AD9-F4CC214AAA58.jpeg|Melody Tree egg 58D2DB77-9713-4ECD-86F9-4BEC9CA2EDAD.jpeg|Its element ACA5FA85-5CCD-41F8-A1BB-9D84131896C8.jpeg|Melody Tree’s partner 233C39D9-73B7-44BA-B349-46177167716B.jpeg|Andromeda 88CF09DC-448F-49B4-9077-16DD3CFB3076.jpeg|My fav CDD825D8-9978-47D1-9E7B-94F54DDF4146.jpeg|Month Island ACA5FA85-5CCD-41F8-A1BB-9D84131896C8.jpeg|Goodness 5558E7BA-90A8-4566-8C0C-635E35BEC287.jpeg|Maxine 233C39D9-73B7-44BA-B349-46177167716B.jpeg|BFF CDD825D8-9978-47D1-9E7B-94F54DDF4146.jpeg|No running in the halls 2A523F96-A92E-46D3-B685-C0718ED1020E.jpeg|Medly B7D2A594-FC47-4C8E-B106-BDB8EA023E8F.jpeg 34308EE8-9E88-43BC-8B44-A4B3E6E27DC8.jpeg CDD825D8-9978-47D1-9E7B-94F54DDF4146.jpeg Memes it is in * Healthy Ego meme. * Shelter meme. * No shelter meme. * When I say I love U meme. * Silly Letters meme. * Life Letters meme. Fureais * Hey, Producer. Have you ever seen someone who wears gloves? Wow! I am excited for Danganronpa the Movie: Killing Life. * Sigh, Producer. My skills are almost done. Well, I have to sort my own things out for my school adventures in life! Category:Characters Category:January Category:Monsters Category:Fan made Monsters Category:Single elemental monsters Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Level 1 Category:Monthly Category:Monthlies Category:Super Smash Bros My Singing Monsters